


the necklace

by imposterhuman



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/M, No real plot here, Sad, angsty, hella depressing honestly, implied locklyle, lockwood and co - Freeform, lucy is sad, necklace, really poured out the emo, that necklace from tws, well one-sided really, yeah thats the whole story right there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Lucy finds the necklace Lockwood gave her, after she leaves the agency.Takes place after THB another sucky summary, sorry :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place after THB, but before TCS
> 
> bear with me again, i tried

That final morning, Lucy woke silently, careful not to disturb the sleeping agents on the floor below. She went through her routine for the last time, quietly crying all the while. When she finished dressing and packed up the last few things, she was on the verge of breaking down.  
You chose this, she thought. But harsh truths are never reassuring, and this one was no exception. She carefully walked down the creaky steps (For the last time, her mind reminded her), trying not to wake Lockwood and George. Her bag bounced on her back, everything she owned now neatly packed. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks as she opened the door and slipped outside, with nothing but a bag, a rapier, and a haunted skull (and an unnoticed necklace, gleaming at her throat like a teardrop).  
Soon Lucy arrived at her new “home”, a small flat in Tooting, throwing her bag and the skull down and pulling off her jacket. As she unbuttoned her jacket, her sleeve got caught on something around her neck. She looked down in annoyance, wanting nothing more than to lay down on her bed and forget everything for a while. Instead, she was stuck trying to get her sleeve off of…. a necklace? Lucy frowned in confusion.  
When did I put this on? She thought. She took a closer look, and realized that it was Lockwood’s necklace, the one he had given her so long ago (at least it felt that way). The tiny diamond looked as beautiful as it had that day. Lucy’s eyes filled with tears. She wanted to forget, and here this necklace was, reminding her of the very person she didn't want to remember! The very person who she couldn't get out of her head, no matter how hard she tried. The person she was making this sacrifice for.  
I should throw this straight in the Thames, she thought bitterly. But even as she thought that, she knew she could never go through with it. It was the last thing she had anchoring her to her home. Logically, she knew she needed it gone before she could move on. Quickly, before she could change her mind, she violently ripped it off her neck and threw it across the room, before letting out all the tears, the anger and the sadness that she had been holding in all morning. She finally let herself miss everything she was leaving behind, everything she wouldn't let herself have again. Lucy knew she couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt the way Lockwood had gotten hurt. She couldn't rid her mind of the hollow boy, the only future she could see anymore. She cried all through the morning, stopping late at night when all her tears had dried out and her throat was raw. Still, the necklace gleamed in the corner, reflecting the ghost lamps outside her window.  
The next morning, another early one, Lucy again made the trek back to Portland Row. This time, all she carried was a necklace. Her eyes were red and puffy, her steps unsure, but still she walked on with only one goal in mind. She was early enough that she knew the boys would be asleep, probably recovering from a case. She arrived at the door and gently placed the necklace down with a note that simply stated “-L”. Then Lucy turned away from Lockwood and Co for the last time, promising herself that she wouldn't come back, she wouldn't hurt her friends, and she wouldn't hurt Lockwood. Ever again.

 

But she couldn’t help thinking, maybe there was another reason she missed Anthony Lockwood so much.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda eh about this  
> also sorry i couldnt get the skull in, he will have a large role next time!  
> comments? feedback? suggestions?
> 
> have a lovely day :)


End file.
